Portable video camera systems are known in the art; however, these systems suffer from various limitations which do not make them desirable for use by sports enthusiasts and people involved in highly active endeavors. Existing self-contained video recording systems, such as camcorders, require that the users hold the device with at least one hand. Existing video cameras, that operate separate from an attached video recording device, either require the user to hold the camera with at least one hand or require the user to attach the device to their body in such a fashion that the user has limited control of the specific image that is recorded by a directional recording device. In addition, such devices limit the user's freedom of movement by weight and its cumbersomeness. Video cameras, such as the "helmet-cam" used in sporting events such as the "World Football League," transmit a video signal to a stationary and detached recording device. Through my research and to my knowledge, there are no existing self-contained recording devices which allows complete freedom of movement while accurately tracking the line of sight of the user.